united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
James Brewer
James Young Brewer (September 14, 1956 - November 28, 1993) is an American businessman and attorney. He was an Associate Justice on the Supreme Court. He then served as the Attorney General under the Strang and Teasdale administrations. James was born in a suburban community in upscale New York City. His father, John, was a retired United States Marine who was a Second World War veteran. His mother, Theresa, was a legal secretary and worked at a small personal injury law firm. He grew up in a good home but, was still taught discipline, honour, respect, and commitment.. Throughout his childhood, he'd look up to his dad as a hero. He wanted to run a business. He wanted to be a successful man some day, with his own family and live a decent life. James' father didn't want this as from a young age, he could see his son had a photographic memory. An incredible one, even better than his. James went to school at an average New York City public school and was a good student. He would get good marks in most subjects but would excel in writing and reading. He could write you hundreds of words in under 15 minutes. He wrote a seven hundred word essay in under an hour. His teacher put him into a writing contest. A contest across the state. He won with a submission about how to improve his school's punishment system. His ccompetition was thousands of other kids and he won. That showed James, he had a talent in something. In high school, he continued to receive high grades in English. And after high school, he got an Associate's Degree in Criminology and joined the Metropolitan Police. During his 4 year tenure, he also got his Juris Doctor from New York University. He left the Metro Police for the Federal Bureau of Investigation in 1983. He stayed at the FBI for 2 years and also got another Associate's Degree in Astronomy, another passion of his. During that time, he ran an advertisement business called Cosmo Advertising, which made millions of dollars. In 1985, the business was handed over to another person in an auction. Between 1984 and 1985, he was an Appeals Judge for the Circuit Court and a NASA astronomer and engineer. In 1986, President Ron Hench Worth nominated him to the Supreme Court. This is when he really began to hit his stride. After being nominated and confirmed to the Supreme Court by Chief Justice Adam Smith, Brewer was admitted to the bar. He married Kushina Uzumaki who later divorced 4 years later. Brewer has spoken to many people and has said, "I got caught up in work, and she left. Not the one." He is openly asexual but not aromantic. He gives speeches to law students at his home university often and tries to make sure the next generation of lawyers learn law the right way. He lives in a comfortable New York condo and flies to Washington, D.C often. He is also the Acting Attorney General of the United States. Overall, James is doing fine and has no ambition to ever halt his practice of law or be a Justice on the highest court in the land, and is very happy where he is and what he has done. On a snowy night on November 28th, 1993, James Brewer was killed in a t-bone collision with a transport truck. Category:Attorneys Category:Associate Justice Category:FBI Agents Category:Attorney Generals Category:Deceased